Wreck-It Ralph
Wreck-It Ralph'' is the titular protagonist of the 2012 Disney film of the same name. He is voiced by John C. Reilly. He is a video-game villain who was upset for his job for over thirty years. History According to the main idea, Ralph has had enough of doing the same job over and over again for thirty years because he has been disliked for doing it, and so, he wants to prove that he can be a good guy, He went to ''Pac-Man for a video game villain meeting. He and the other villains aside from Clyde leave Pac-Man after they do the bad guy motto. Ralph runs into the surge protector, being sarcastic and rude to him while lying to him about him not carrying fruit. He walks into Q-Bert and other characters from his game of the same name, and gives them fresh cherries from Pac-Man. He runs into the surge protector again, much to his annoyance. Ralph goes back into his game, Fix-It Felix, Jr. and gets mad because the Nicelanders did not invite him for the 30th anniversary of his game. After Gene opens the door, he gasps when he sees Ralph. The Nicelanders fear that he may destroy the building again ordering Felix to take him down, however Felix made another decision to talk to him about the anniversary of his game. Ralph walks in while saying hello to the Nicelanders. He wanted to come in because he always wanted to try a cake, and that he is an important part of the game. He would've eaten the cake, but he notices his figure is stuck in mud, which is chocolate-flavored. Ralph then tells Mary that he's never been a big fan of chocolate and that his cake figure would be happier if he were on top of the roof like the rest of the cast. Gene knocks Ralph's figure back down to the mud, telling him there's no room for him. Ralph then inverts this by putting his figure on the roof again and Felix's figure in the mud. He then gets into an argument with Gene, and smashes the cake. Gene wins the argument, told by an upset Ralph that he's going to win the shiniest medal the game has ever heard of, leaves the game, and goes to Tapper's. Ralph asks if there's a game where he could go and win a medal. The bartender tells him that he's not sure if a game like that exists. The bartender suggested him to go check the lost and found stuff. Ralph checks if there's a medal, but he finds a Super Mushroom from Super Mario Bros., and exclamation mark from Metal Gear Solid, and much to his disgust, Zangief's underwear from Street Fighter. Private Markowski from Hero's Duty runs into him, telling him there's a medal in his game called the Medal of Heroes. A cockroach crawls up on Markowski's arm, making him scream and hit himself unconcious. Ralph decides to undress Markowski and steal his armor, fleeing to Hero's Duty. He runs into Q-Bert again, telling him he's going to another game. Q-Bert notices he's "Going Turbo", which means one video game is invading another. Category:Disney characters Category:Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Wreck-It Ralph characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters with Superhuman Strength Category:Giants Category:Humans Category:Cartoon characters Category:Movie characters Category:Life Saver Category:Anti Villains Category:Cowards Category:Males Category:Title characters Category:Destroyers Category:Deadpan Snarkers Category:Remorseful characters Category:Butt Monkeys Category:Fictional Fictional characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Child Savers Category:Life Savers Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Tragic heroes Category:Reformed villains Category:Short-tempered characters